Dr. Vellian Crowler (Duel Links)
Dr. Vellian Crowler is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Vellian Crowler, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He is exclusive to the special event Dr. Crowler's Tricky Tests, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. He is unlocked by obtaining 300,000 points during the special event, then Dueling him in Duel World (GX). During the special event, Academy Notebooks are required to Duel him at the Gate. Description Deck Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Skill: "Middle Age Mechs" Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Dr. Vellian Crowler reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 or higher Dr. Vellian Crowler, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, Crowler says "You're nothing but a truant!" followed by "I'll fail this insolent little brat and send him home in no time!" **When he wins the Duel, Crowler says "That's what you get, slacker!" followed by "Your Duel gets the same grade as all your tests - an F minus!" **When he loses the Duel, Crowler says "Jaden, as a professor, I remember all my students." followed by "But I especially won't forget you for being the slacker of all slackers." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Golem", a cut-in frame of Crowler appears, and he announces "Step forward, Ancient Gear Golem!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Ancient Gear Golem" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Ancient Gear Golem" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hahahaha! Go, Ancient Gear Golem!" followed by "Mechanized Melee!" *When Crowler Summons "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem", a cut-in frame of Crowler appears, he announces "I never expected to use this monster against a student!" followed by "Feel the wrath of Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Prepare to be expelled! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! Attack!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Beast", a cut-in frame of Crowler's face briefly appears, and he announces "Here's my four-legged friend, Ancient Gear Beast!" **Most of the time when Crowler declare an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Beast, show 'em who's top dog!" followed by "Precious Fang!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Engineer", a cut-in frame of Crowler's face briefly appears, and he announces "Come here, Ancient Gear Engineer!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Ancient Gear Engineer!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Engineer's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear", he announces "Come here, Ancient Gear!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Ancient Gear!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Box", he announce "I present to you... Ancient Gear Box!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Box attacks!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Box's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Cannon", he announces "Roll in, Ancient Gear Cannon!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Cannon, lock and load!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Cannon's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Knight", he announces "Ancient Gear Knight is here!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Knight! Spear 'em!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier", he announces "Rise, Ancient Gear Soldier!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Soldier, attack!" followed by "Rapid Fire Flurry!" ;Spell/Trap *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Castle", he announces "My Continuous Spell activates! Ancient Gear Castle!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Drill", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Drill!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Factory", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Ancient Gear Factory!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Fist" or its effect, he announces "I activate my Equip Spell, Ancient Gear Fist!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Tank" or its effect, he announces "The Equip Spell, Ancient Gear Tank!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Workshop", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Workshop!" *When Crowler activates "Magnet Circle LV2", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Magnet Circle LV2!" *When Crowler activates "Spell Gear", he announces "I activate Spell Gear!" *When Crowler activates the effect of "Statue of the Wicked", he announces "My Trap Card activates! Statue of the Wicked!" followed by "I Special Summon 1 Wicked Token!" *When Crowler activates "Zero Gravity", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Zero Gravity!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters